My Prince
by Himiko1224
Summary: Lucy, Sting, Natsu, Rogue, Lisanna, Gray, and Rufus, were once to be a childhood friends since they were in elementary school. They are finally in high school now... but they've got amnesia about the mysterious person in their mind! So who is Lucy's prince? AU School life


**Prologue**

_Just another usual day, as always. Lisanna was dreaming that someday, she will going to be Natsu's bride, which made him blushed. Gray and Sting began to pick on fight to the salmon-haired boy. While Rufus and Rogue just sat on the bench, and read a book. They rather kept quiet than being around with their annoyed friends_

_The bell had begun to ring. And some children went back to class.. But they still made a lot of noise..._

_"Alright class, please sit down," sensei said, as she entered the classroom_

_"Hai~"_

_"Before I will begin, I would like you to meet our new friend"_

_"Eh~?"_

_"Who is it?," one of the child began to ask_

_"Is it a boy..? Or a girl?"_

_"Is it cute or handsome?"_

_A few children became curious even more.. But they really want to know it really badly_

_"Now, now, settle down. You can come in miss Heartphilia," sensei said, and a young girl began to enter. Her age is similar to Lisanna. But she had a long, blonde hair, tied with a blue ribbon in a small pony-tailed style on the right side of her head_

_"Ko.. konichiwa. My name is Lucy Heartphilia. It's pleasure to meet you," the blonde girl introduced herself and bend her small body politely_

_"Hey Lucy! Sit with me! Sit with me!," Natsu yelled_

_"Natsu! Don't you remember our promise!," his childhood friend scolded him_

_"Alright then, Lucy-san. I want you to sit with..."_

* * *

12 years later...

"Yo Rogue~"

The quiet man turned around and met his arrogant friend, Sting Eucliffe just greeted him

"...Morning," he replied with his usual monotone voice

"You don't have to act so cool all day"

"It's natural to be like this..," Rogue replied, began to walk away

"How long are you going to be so gloomy? I understand you've got dump by Yukino. But I'm sure there's another girl would like to go with you"

"It's not Yukino..," the black-haired man said, feelings a little frustrated that every time, and every where, it's always talk about dumping by Yukino. It's like Sting has major crush on her. "It's someone else.."

"Who is it?"

"I don't remember...," he mumbled, and tried to think it very hard...

"Speaking of someone..," Sting said, and crossed his arms behind his head. "I think I had met someone when I was in elementary school too..."

"Is it the same person as mine?," his quiet friend asked

"Who knows..?"

"I wonder what happened to us back then...?"

* * *

"Natsu~," a sweet voice called to the salmon-haired man cheerfully

"Oh, Lisanna. Good morning," that's all Natsu had to say...

"I've heard we're in the same class, right?"

"Yup"

"Ne, Natsu," Lisanna called him again. "Do you remember a new girl when we were in elementary school?"

"Hmm... I don't think I know her...," Natsu replied, looked clueless as always

"Natsure.. you're always idiot...," his childhood friend said, sweated-droppings

"**I'M NOT!**"

As the salmon-haired man yelled, someone just kicked his back until Natsu just fell off

"Teme! What was that for?!," he asked to the none other than his frenemy, Gray Fullbuster

"That's for shouting like an idiot," the onyx-haired man replied

"I'm not an idiot, you brain freeze!"

"Oh yeah? What's the answer for 8 x 7?," Gray asked

"Uh.. that's... umm..," the salmon-haired man think hardly since he's really sucks in math. And finally managed to get an answer. "48!"

There was an awkwardly silent, and both of them began to burst out laughing. 48, really?

"What? It's 48 right?"

"Of course not, you idiot. It's 64," Gray replied

Lisanna giggled because of his answer. That's even worse than 48

"ha! You're the one who's talking," Natsu boasted

"What the hell are you trying to say, fire chicken?"

"Wanna fight, minty?"

As they kept fighting, as usual, a dark aura began to approach as the young scarlet-haired woman met them

"Why are you still here?! Isn't the class has begin already?," the strict woman said, also known as, Erza Scarlet, is a member of President Council. Which, most student feared her, except the girls

"Aye...," Natsu and Gray said, acting like best buddies. The short silver-haired woman couldn't helped but sweated-droppings because how coward they are whenever Erza came

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library... a young man with a long blonde hair remained quiet there and reading some novels that Levy had donate it. He, of course, enjoyed reading them

"Yo Rufus, where have you been?," Sting greeted him loudly. Although there's a sign to keep quiet in the library...

"I'm always in the library, of course," Rufus replied calmly, and continued to read

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Nothing.. just staying here and reading quietly," the long blonde-haired man said

"You're really a strange guy, you know..."

"Sting... that's very rude," Rogue commented

"Don't worry.. after all, he is as stupid as Natsu"

"I'm NOT as stupid as Natsu-san!," Sting yelled. "Although I really admired him...," he added, feeling a little nervous every time he think about him

Rogue and Rufus feel a little regret. They shouldn't have talked about Natsu or else, the arrogant man might fall in love with him even more...

"Anyway, it's been a while we haven't been together.."

"Yeah.."

"So which class are you?"

"Class 2-C, I'm in the same class as Natsu and the others," Rufus replied

"Cool, maybe we can go to the classroom together," Sting said

"Nah, I'm good"

The blonde-haired man sighed. "As always, alone forever... like Rogue," he teased

"Sting," the quiet man scolded, and gave a death glared

Rufus gave a chuckled, as he watched them left

* * *

At the entrance of Fiore High School.. a young beautiful lady went out from her luxury car and take a looked on her new school. She can't helped but feels excited about it

"Lucy-sama, I will pick you up after school"

"Ah.. thank you, Caprico," the blonde woman said, smiled to him kindly. The servant then take a leave

"Lucy Heartphilia, a daughter who lived in a wealthy life. Although she had so many servants, and have a close relationship with her mother, Layla, the only thing she doesn't has is only a friend. Well.. maybe she once had a lot of friends.. but all those precious memories had lost or erase.. All she could remember is Lucy has a future that-is-so-called-prince. But who is it? That's why she came to this school to find him. Maybe.. maybe if she finds him, her memories might regained back...

* * *

"Excuse me?," the blonde-haired woman said, knocked the door before she entered her classroom

"Oh.. and you are...?," a long silver-haired woman gazed to her and wondering to know who she is

"My name Lucy Heartphilia, and I'm a new student here"

* * *

**And that's the end of prologue. I don't know which is better for the title. Either Her Prince or My Prince.. I'm truly sorry because how suck I am in Rolu stories.. But I hope this time, I'll write a good one :) Oh, and this is school life, of course And now, I'll make a poll. Whoever is the highest, Lucy will end up one of them. Of course, I won't make Nalu in the end. If Rufus or whoever people that I write may looked OOC, I'm very, very sorry. It's been a while I haven't watched Fairy Tail so, I don't remember much about them anymore**

**There's also a multishipping too. But I'm NOT 100% yet. Cuz I might forget to write it.. sorry XP Give a good review and DON'T say anything about Nali haters. Whether you hate it or not, it's my story. Oh yes, i forgot to answer this. If any of you want to know why I add the characters of Lucy, Sting, Gray and Rogue, is because there are the only pairings that Lucy will end up(in my opinion) Whether it's Graylu or Rolu..  
**

**Interview with Wendy**

**Wendy:** So um.. Himiko-san...  
**Author:** What?  
**Wendy:** What made you feel inspired to write My Prince?  
**Author:** Hmm... well, after I watched Running Man, there's a game they made and it's really made me inspired. I don't remember which episode it it, though...  
**Wendy:** Oh.. I see  
**Author:** By the way, Wendy  
**Wendy:** Yes?  
**Author:** Do you like Doranbolt?  
**Wendy:** E-eh? (blushed) M.. me and Doranbolt-san? I.. I... I think.. it's.. (ran off embarrassedly)  
**Author:** ...  
I just ask her whether she likes him as a friend or not... guess she really cared him..

_**NOTE: DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING PEDOHILE! I LOVE DRENDY MORE THAN ROWEN. AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT AGES. WHAT I CARE IS RELATIONSHIP(except Nalu) YOU CAN SAY DRENDY HATERS WATEVER YOU WANT.. THE MORE YOU TALK ABOUT ROWEN, THE MORE I HATE THAT PAIRING!**_


End file.
